Eagle
. I am . I am Eagle}} Eagle , 's chosen of Caesar's Legion, is a former Ghost Pepper tribal and Veteran legionary in 2281. Somehow, Eagle always manages to survive, even in the face of adversity. A cruel, cunning, and sanguinary lover of battle and pillage, Eagle is the ultimate warrior. Personality Eagle is a hunter and a predator, feared as a masochistic, antisocial figure, who is ready to fight and die for the utilitarian ideals and laws of the Legion. That is the life he was granted when he was assimilated into the Legion. It gave his life meaning, purpose, and existence. When in a bloodthirsty state, Eagle has been seen by many as the personification of ruthlessness, barbarity, and humanity's primal carnivorous nature. As long as it was a path to victory, he would do it; no matter the cost or loss of lives. He is shown to not share sympathy for others -even within the Legion- as he has shown no remorse for foot soldiers in a wounded state, often decapitating them in a sense of insubordination. Countless times during a battle, he would gouge the eyes of the enemy or victim, and pull them from the skull: They are trinkets and trophies he collects, as he took the quote, 'The Eyes are the window to your soul' to heart. Life in a cruel world has molded Eagle with age into a damaged, desecrated and unstable monster. Eagle, or Aquilae by his subordinates, has never thought in the same manner as 'normal' people: though he is definitely aware of the existence of emotions, and how to unravel them. He has no virtues of mercy or leniency, as none was given to him when his blood brothers were decapitated for practice; their headless bodies stripped naked and dumped into the . A stoic and unloving character, he is extremely hard to bond with and share a strong friendship with. Love has only been expressed once, Eagle feeling a connection with Trinidad Carmona's daughter, Arielle, before she became a slave to the Legion. There is no chance of a personal relationship beyond the call of duty; a loose companionship on the battlefield between comrades-in-arms is possible, but an injury will break the bond. Friendship might occur with a considerable amount of work on the part of another (he will never attempt it himself), though such alliances are rare and are easily destroyed at best. Appearance Eagle is slightly on the short side but is fairly well-built, with a rather broad face and keen, dark-brown eyes. Etched with scars, wounds, and burns from head to toe, he prefers to cover his body with leathers and draped cloth which blurs his silhouette. Always dirty from the sands of the wastes, his clothing has never been washed and is always somewhat , as he only washes when able or when ordered to. When his hair is washed and the grime removed, it shows his dirty blond hair color. and his features attractive. His health was sound, apart from bipolar attacks and a tendency to have nightmares which troubled him. Eagle's skin is of a light bronze tint, with his prominent, and his limbs very structured. Eagle has a natural physic garnered from his enduring exercising and is neatly proportioned. His physical characteristics consist of a small, muscular waist, wide shoulders and detailed, but not overwhelmingly huge, muscles. As a hobby, he is determined in his quest of keeping his muscular body weight within acceptable limits, to prevent the distortion of his natural symmetry. Fighting style Fighting comes naturally in animals. It helps express their dominance, protect their territories, survive the cruel world, and for the lower animals on the food chain to know where they stand. Eagle excels at both armed and unarmed warfare. He is a competent hunter and warrior, and fights with a style that occasionally employs his predatory acumen in addition to his more conventional attacks. Honor, etiquette, and decorum have no say when Eagle is fighting, as he will use any tactic to defeat a foe: biting, scratching, gouging, spitting and more are utilized to win. Unlike the majority of legionaries, who are trained explicitly in melee techniques, Eagle -like other Veteran legionaries- owns his own personal hunting rifle. From his younger years as a tribal, he had a rifle in his hands early, and learned how to reload, fire, unlock, unload, and clean them. Though he is not excellent with them, and is satisfactory, he can point out and kill stationary or slow moving targets. Unfortunately, he was never taught the , and factors such as wind speed, direction, and a target's range, and how to compensate for them. When in a windy or poor weather environment, or if his target is moving quickly, Eagle will most likely shoot and miss, not understanding how physics works. Though he does not rely on his rifle, he will keep it on him at all times, albeit during rest and safe areas. Equipment 'Weapons' Rifle= Eagle's Rifle is a .308 hunting rifle with a rusted, worn-out element and a small legion flag wrapped around the grip. It is a mid-to-long range rifle, re-chambered for more popular 5.56mm round ammunition, losing some of its power and precision, though sturdier and even more fool-proof than the popular Hunting Rifle. This rifle is the first weapon he ever owned, and is affixed with random parts, reinforced, and semi-replaced with newer mechanisms. Manufactured from spare parts in large quantities in the Legion territory of Utah, the rifle was originally named 'Jolokia' by the Ghost Pepper priest, Kearaskourō. The oracle carved a warrior symbol onto the , but Eagle not being an intellectual, tied his Legion around it to cover it (As tribal identification is strictly prohibited in the Legion). It serves mainly in light skirmishes when Eagle is tasked with harassing enemy formations with precision fire, counter-sniper actions and providing long-range support for the regular infantry. It is both a simple fighting man's rifle and a proper tool for a sharpshooter. |-| Gladius= Eagle's Gladius is a heavy blade carved from the of a derelict, pre-war, US Army Truck. The blade has a large surface, and can be used like an axe with a heavy cutting depth. Eagle spent weeks carving it himself, as his own side project as the standard blade he got broke at the handle (The blade itself was too heavy for the hilt, and was disproportionate). When he first found the wreckage, the metal was over a quarter of an inch thick.﻿ He etched out the outline of a blade with a nail, and used a manually spun rotary sharpener to carve it to shape. After chiseling out a hole in the hilt, it came to the heat treating stage, whereas he placed the blade in the center of a fire pit. In place of oils, he used a salt water quench method: two cans of phosphorus salt and three gallons of water. Heated to a cherry-red tint, he quenched it in his mixture, then tempered it over the coals of the fire for hours. After scraping off the char and burnt quench, he used an old belt cut into strips as the hilt filler; spun over with tight, crimson threads. Routinely, he will sharpen his Gladius with a file and whetstone. Relationships Caesar= For Eagle, thinking of Caesar always leaves him with rhetorical questions: Should I wretch his head off his neck? Stab him in his bowels? Crush him beneath my heel? Eagle absolutely despises Caesar. Eagle is essentially the opposite of Caesar. Everything about Caesar is mega-sized, while Eagle fits into a smallish hole. Caesar's tale and influence will span , while Eagle's will die before the turn of the decade. Caesar's story is full of ambition, power, and hope, while Eagle is tormented by ennui, absurdity, bleakness and unemotional stigma. Eagle, whenever he sees Caesar, will turn away to divert his anger. The true reason he hates Caesar is how he first met him. Back when he was a tribal, his tribe came under legion conquest. After an almost total decimation, Caesar ordered his minions to pile the dead, slaughter the elderly and sick, subjugate the women into slavery, and force the men and boys into his legion. Eagle was injured defending his chieftain, Trinidad Carmona, and had to prove he was still eligible to serve as a trainee legionnaire, else be decapitated as practice. As a trial, he had to fight Carmona in a battle to save their lives. He ultimately won, and Eagle himself was forced to crucify the one who brought him up, the one he looked to as a father. |-| Silus= One of the only other legionnaires he could converse with, and a Centurion no less, Silus and Eagle shared similar ideas. To kill oneself in the face of adversity, just to stem a chance of the enemy capture, was a duty they both disagreed with. The way he saw it, if captured, he at least had a chance to escape and take more down in the process. Suicide was cowardly to him. Sexuality It is largely implied that Caesar's Legion is comprised of homosexual men as were the of the old world. This is a lie; New Californian propaganda to ridicule the public presence of the Legion, making them seem less of a threat. Homosexuality is actually punishable with death, as Caesar sees it as a distraction, an annoyance, and unfitting for a man. Though he has been told the concept of sex, and mildly understands it, he finds it purposeless. He knows that sex without consent is a viable tool, and will use rape -no matter gender or age- as a scare tactic or to further demoralize his enemies. Eagle, if he knew what it meant, would identify his sexuality as either or . S.P.E.C.I.A.L Strength: 7= Eagle values his natural strength which is unaltered by pre or post war chemicals. As a Veteran legionary, he is expected to maintain and complete an unorthodox workout schedule which keeps him in a fit physical condition. In the American wasteland, you have to be resourceful if a functional, full-body workout with limited space and equipment is to be achieved. From lifting old logs, using his forearms as braces; bench-pressing poles, with wrecked car rims on each side as weight; Lifting up rocks, logs, cinder blocks, and anything heavy across long distances; swinging heavy tools and hauling heavy loads. |-| Perception: 7= The eagle eye is among the strongest in the animal kingdom, with an eyesight estimated at 4 to 8 times stronger than that of the average human. Though he is not on the same level as his namesake, Eagle has extremely keen eyes. His sight and surpasses most in the Legion, with a perfect 20/8 VA. This can be attributed to his early years as a hunter-in-training for the Ghost Pepper tribe. |-| Endurance: 8= |-| Charisma: 3= Eagle hates people; from Caesar to slaves. may as well be his real name. If you are not a legionary or an affiliate, he will kill, rape, or enslave you without remorse. People are nothing to him, just fodder: an annoyance. |-| Intelligence: 2= Eagle is absolutely fascinated with prewar technology. When he was younger, the tribe would tell them that it was 'magic'. To him it was. The idea that Languages, communication, and linguistics are another subject that really confuses Eagle. The only reason humans can communicate verbally is because other humans have assigned certain meanings to certain words. Words only mean the definition of which was assigned to them, and are merely sounds. If he understood , or "deep think" as he calls it, he would be a ; Eagle sees no point in life other than survival, which he finds absurd. He cherishes the little things in life, though, and is fascinated by nature, and how small pieces of it prevails despite being "cursed by the old gods". When he finds a flower, he will pocket it, but he cannot comprehend the process: the flower will always die. This feeds his anger, confusion, and utter sadness he hides within. |-| Agility: 6= |-| Luck: 7= ---- Category:Characters Category:Tribals Category:Caesar's Legion